


Forgiveness

by twinsarein



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-19
Updated: 2010-08-19
Packaged: 2017-10-11 04:18:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/108296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinsarein/pseuds/twinsarein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whitney survived the war he was in, but was injured enough to be honorably discharged.  He is home, and Clark is helping him with his physical therapy, but Whitney has more troubling him than just his war wounds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgiveness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [roxymissrose](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=roxymissrose).



[](http://s947.photobucket.com/albums/ad318/twinsarein3/?action=view&current=Forgiveness-ctbn60.jpg)

  
Clark rang the Fordman’s bell, and then rocked back onto the balls of his feet. He was really excited about seeing Whitney, and had been every night they’d gotten together since his former schoolmate had come home.

It was a different kind of excitement than when he went to Pete or Lex’s, and Clark had been trying to figure out why for a few days. He thought he finally knew. With Pete, it was the excitement of seeing his oldest friend, and spending time with someone who knew him very well.

With Lex, it was the excitement of never knowing what was going to happen next - play a game of pool or fend off the man’s latest grand gesture; ride in a cool car or have his mind expanded by the man’s genius level knowledge of so many topics.

With Whitney, the anticipation was more like something new was right around the corner, but he had no idea what the new thing was going to be. Just that it was coming.

It was a weird feeling, and Clark was a little surprised he wasn’t running in the opposite direction. His life was so full of weird and new things already. Instead, the feeling charged him up with energy and anticipation.

The door opened, and Clark was startled from his thoughts, although he wasn’t the only one surprised, apparently. “Clark, I...whoa. That’s a different look for you.”

Blushing a little, Clark looked down at the too-tight t-shirt and loose shorts he was wearing. “I know. I forgot to do my laundry, yesterday.”

A little distracted by the sight of so much bare, golden skin, let alone the sculpted muscles revealed by the tight shirt, Whitney just nodded. It took him a long second to find his voice. “I can understand that. I just can’t remember you wearing anything other than pants. Ever. You have really long legs.”

Not used to people noticing him, Clark shifted uncomfortably, and then looked pointedly at Whitney’s outfit of loose sweatpants and a very long, loose t-shirt. “Your look is new, too.”

At first Whitney was at a loss for words, not wanting to give Clark the real reason, but then he shrugged. A vague truth should work. “The last couple of days we’ve worked out have been...uncomfortable. I thought clothes like these would help.”

Clark nodded his understanding. He might be pretty invulnerable, but you didn’t live on a farm and not have some idea of the long-term effect serious injuries could have on a human body. “That was a good idea. The exercises I’ve been helping you with have stretched you in odd ways. Looser clothes should help.”

Relieved that the younger man had taken the misdirection, Whitney nodded. “Yeah, that’s what I meant.”

Tilting his head uncertainly at Whitney’s ironic tone, Clark wasn’t sure what to say next. He looked around the front stoop. “Are you going to let me in? Shouldn’t we get started, especially since you did them on your own, yesterday?”

“Crap!” Embarrassed that he’d been so distracted by the brunet as to forget where they were, Whitney stepped away from the door and gestured him inside. “Sorry, Clark. As I was going to say before I got us sidetracked, you should just come in when you arrive. There isn’t any need to be so formal here, anymore. We know you’re coming, and you’re doing me a favor, after all.”

Shrugging, Clark stepped in when Whitney made room. “I know, but it’s a good way to get you moving around. Besides, I don’t want to surprise your mom by just popping in. Where is she, tonight?”

Smiling wryly at Clark admission, Whitney turned to go down the hall, relying on his cane as he did so. “She’s at her book club until later. They’ve got a guest speaker coming in, so she won’t be home anytime soon.”

Clark frowned when he saw how heavily Whitney leaned on the implement, and at the strain he could hear in his friend’s voice. “Whitney, did you do your exercises last night? You told me you’d do them after you got back from your belated welcome home party at The Talon.”

Looking back with a guilty expression on his face, Whitney’s shrug was quick and defensive. “It was late, and I had a lot on my mind.” It was true, he’d been thinking a lot about Clark, especially, but he couldn’t say that out loud.

Grimacing, Clark tried not to sound too accusatory. “You know the doctor said you had to do your exercises every day, or you’d set your progress back with the way you’d tighten up.”

Making a cutting motion with his hand, Whitney faced forward again, breaking eye contact. Instead, he stared at Clark’s reflection in the full-length mirror his mom had gotten him so he could better judge his progress. “Jesus, Clark! I’m not twelve, and you’re not my mother. I know what the doctor told me, but it couldn’t be helped.”

Shoulders slumping at Whitney’s harsh tone, Clark backed up a step and gestured over his shoulder. “I’m sorry, Whitney. I didn’t mean to make you mad. Maybe I should go and get out of your hair.”

Struggling to rein in his temper, Whitney sighed deeply. Clark really brought out the worst in him, especially these days. Clark had to be so close to him for these exercises, and being surrounded by the slightly larger frame, and not being able to do anything about it, was wearing on him.

Something had to change soon or he was going explode in frustration. “Damn it, Kent. Get back here. You know I didn’t mean it. I’m mad at myself, not you. I should have done them, and I know it. I’m...sorry. Okay?”

Turning back, a tentative smile slid into place on Clark’s face. “I... Yeah. Okay.” Whitney had been really volatile the last few days, but Clark was willing to overlook it for the chance to keep working out with him. It was nice to feel needed, and Whitney was turning into a good friend. Besides, as he’d finally admitted to himself, Whitney made him feel things that were new, and he wanted a chance to find out more.

Clark clapped his hands and then rubbed them together. “So, let’s get started.”

*******

Getting Whitney to the matt was an exercise in itself. Clark had learned after the first day that he couldn’t just pick the former Marine up and lay him on it. That just made Whitney mad at him and lot of swear words came up. Clark was impressed with how creative Whitney’s curses had gotten while he was away.

Once they were settled, Clark and Whitney worked without talking. For fifteen minutes, the only sounds made were grunts, groans, and swear words from Whitney during the stretching exercises and from Clark keeping count.

The physical therapist had stopped by the day after Clark started helping Whitney, and she’d impressed how important it was to do each stretch for a certain length of time. Too short, and Whitney might hurt himself when they moved to the strengthening exercises, too long and the stretches themselves could hurt him.

Whitney hadn’t been too pleased with her concern, but Clark had taken it very seriously since then. She’d also emphasized the importance of taking breaks, and to not do all the stretches in one sitting. At least, not at first. Whitney needed to build his stamina again.

Therefore, at the end of fifteen minutes, Clark finished counting out the current stretch, and then carefully lowered Whitney’s leg to the floor. “I’ll be right back. I’ll go grab us some water.”

Coming back, Clark handed a glass of cool water to Whitney, and then sat down facing him, so the blond man wouldn’t have to strain his muscles to see him. “Are you feeling any looser? You seem a little tighter than you have been the last few days, but not as much as I expected.”

Fiddling with his glass, Whitney looked down at it, and then faced Clark. “I’m doing pretty good. You know, I haven’t said it since the day you agreed to help, but I really appreciate you giving up so much free time to coach me through these exercises. You could be out doing so much with your friends.”

Knowing what he meant, Clark tried to avoid the topic with part of the truth. “You’re one of my friend’s, Whitney. I’m glad to help you out, and I’ve been enjoying it.”

Whitney had mixed feelings about being called Clark’s friend, mostly because he felt he hadn’t earned it, but also because he wanted more. He put that aside, however, and shot Clark an amused look for the younger man’s tactic. “I’m glad you consider me a friend, Clark, but that isn’t what I was getting at, and you know it.”

Biting his lip, it was Clark’s turn to look down, and then he gave a tiny sigh. “Yeah, well, I’m not their favorite person right now. I mean, Lex is fine, but he’s busy trying to get his life back after being thought dead for the summer. Everyone else, though, they aren’t too happy with me. Even my parents.”

A little upset, for Clark’s sake, Whitney looked at him in concern. “What’s that all about, Clark? I noticed how coldly Chloe and Lana were treating you at my party last night. I know you were gone all summer, even though I only got back to Smallville a day or two before you, but what happened? Why are your friends so mad at you?”

Blushing, Clark looked at his feet and started to stammer. He never knew what to say when anyone asked him questions like that. He hated to lie, but he couldn’t tell the truth, either. “I... Well, I... It’s just that...”

A hand landing on his shoulder and patting, stopped Clark cold. “Hey, Clark, don’t worry about it. If you don’t want to tell me, just say so. I’ll understand.”

Eyes widening in surprise, Clark looked at Whitney in confusion. “You aren’t going to press me to tell you? You aren’t going to demand answers?”

It’s Whitney’s turn to look surprised. “Why would I do that? Your secrets are your’s, Clark. It’s for you to say when you tell someone something. I wouldn’t try and force them from you. However, if you do need someone to listen, just know that I’m here for you.”

Clark stared at Whitney in amazement. His friends were always pressing him for answers, for things he wanted to keep hidden. Their pressure just made him feel guilty, and then he’d lie and feel guilty about that. He could hardly believe that Whitney was just letting him off the hook like that.

Clark couldn’t help looking at Whitney a little suspiciously, and Whitney bristled under his regard. “What?”

In view of Whitney’s sincere annoyance at being doubted, Clark tried to explain his look. “No-nothing. I’m just surprised you’re letting it go, just like that.”

Peering at him questioningly, Whitney leaned closer. “Do you want me to push? Do you need someone to hound you until you tell? If so, I can do--”

“No!” Taking a deep breath, Clark moderated his tone. “No, that isn’t... That isn’t necessary. I’m sorry. I’m just not used to people not pushing for answers. Look, we still have half the stretches to do. Let’s just get back to work.”

Shrugging, Whitney quickly emptied his water glass and set it down. For the second fifteen minutes, the sounds went back to Whitney’s vocal discomfort and Clark’s counting.

Clark was very happy that Whitney had let himself be distracted from the conversation. The focus required to do the exercises properly helped to calm him down. Besides, Clark liked being useful, and it meant a lot that the former Marine would trust him enough to ask for his help. Clark had certainly seen, in the last week or so, how it would be hard to do these exercises alone.

Whitney’s mom had been willing, but the exercises required some strength and a lot of stamina, as well. Some of the positions were hard for Whitney to hold on his own, especially since one of his arms had been injured as well. Not as badly as his legs, but enough to affect how strong it was.

The only trouble was, that after the first few days of helping his friend, Clark’s body had started to react to holding Whitney in a surprising way. His loose jeans had hid a multitude of sins, but he was worried that the loose shorts he had on right now wouldn’t be as helpful.

Clark cursed at himself for letting his thoughts go in that direction. They weren’t helping the situation, at all.

Frantically, Clark tried to push his new feelings down as deeply as he could. He tried to lose himself in the counting and in the need to focus on helping Whitney to move in a way that wouldn’t harm him. Eventually, it worked. Mostly.

************

After the stretches were all over, Whitney was sweating like he used to only after a football game. His blond hair was practically matted to his head and moisture was trickling down his face. His t-shirt was sticking to his chest. Warm-ups on the field had never taken it out of him like these exercises did now.

Panting, he slumped over when Clark let him go. Clark looked at him in concern. “Jeez, Whitney. I wouldn’t have thought just one day without your exercises would make such a difference in your tolerance.”

Letting himself fall back against the wall right behind him, Whitney’s head thunked into it. “God, Clark! I know I screwed up. Just drop it already.”

Clark felt miserable at being misunderstood. He hadn’t wanted to lay any guilt on Whitney, especially after the way his friend had backed off the questioning, earlier. “That wasn’t...I didn’t mean...” Taking a deep breath, Clark forced himself to stop stuttering. “That wasn’t what I meant, Whitney. I’m sorry.”

Trying to draw his knees up to rest his arms on them, Whitney sighed in frustration at realizing, again, that he still didn’t have that kind of movement. Not yet, anyway. That frustration bled into his voice. “Why are you even my friend?”

Surprised and feeling a little hurt at the question, Clark looked at Whitney with his mouth slightly open. “I-I don’t understand. What do you mean?”

Sighing, Whitney shook his head. “That isn’t even the right question.” Straightening up as best he could, Whitney looked right into Clark’s eyes. “Clark, how did you forgive me?”

Shaking off his confusion, Clark responded to the sudden seriousness evident in Whitney’s tone and posture. There was only one thing he thought Whitney could be talking about, but Clark didn’t want to risk assuming the wrong thing. “Forgive you? Do you mean for what you and your teammates did to me when I was a freshman?”

Forcing himself to not look away, Whitney just nodded.

Aware of the ticking of the wall clock in the sudden silence, Clark looked at Whitney uncertainly. “I’m not sure what you’re asking, Whitney.”

Slicking his sweaty hair off his face, Whitney huffed out a sigh. “It’s obvious that you’ve forgiven me, Clark. You accepted my apology before I left, watched out for Lana and didn’t try to move in as soon as I was gone, and, after being in hospitals and homes for almost a year after I was injured, you were one of the only people to write to me and the first person after my mom to welcome me back. Now you’re giving up an hour a day of what little free time you have to help me with with my exercises.”

Sighing again, Whitney finally looked away and down to the floor. “What we did to you that night was horrible, and I’ve regretted it ever since. It’s something that was unforgivable, and yet you did forgive. How?”

Uncomfortable with the plea in Whitney’s voice, Clark fidgeted with the hem of his shirt. “I...I’ve never thought about it before. It just happened. Why do you want to know?”

Thumping his head back against the wall again, Whitney practically growled out, “Lana. Sending me that video... I just can’t forget that she did that while I was so far away. I can’t seem to get past it. We’re done, over, and I’m fine with that, but we both live in this town, and I need to figure out how to forgive her. I was hoping you might be able to help me figure it out.”

Sitting cross-legged on the floor, Clark leaned back on his hands and looked at the ceiling for a few seconds, before lowering his gaze back to Whitney. “I get that. I wasn’t impressed with how she treated you, either. What she did said a lot about the type of person she is. It really killed my own attraction to her. As to forgiving you, it wasn’t an easy or quick process. I was mad at you for a long time.”

Pausing to think, Clark straightened up and moved closer to Whiney in an effort to show he was taking this seriously. “I guess my anger started to soften when your dad got sick. Not because I felt sorry for you, but just because something like that made me look at my priorities, and suddenly my anger didn’t seem like that big of a deal. Once I could be more rational about it, I eventually tried understanding why you’d done it. What had made you pick me. Once I understood that, it was easier to forgive.”

Cocking his head, Whitney looked at Clark strangely. “And, what do you think my reason was?”

Embarrassed to be saying it out loud, Clark went back to picking at the hem of his shirt. “I knew it was all about Lana, because it always was for you. Both times you apologized, it was because you wanted something for her. First, it was the necklace, and then it was someone to look after her.”

Looking up to see how Whitney was taking it, Clark bit his lip when he got no cues from the blond’s expression. He decided to continue, anyway. “After figuring that out, it still took me a while to figure out the rest, because I couldn’t understand why a senior, the school football hero no less, would be threatened by a freshman, let alone me. Even after Lana told me you’d seen me walk her home after we talked in the graveyard that night, it took me a long time to think that might be the reason. You thought I was trying to take her away from you, so you reacted to the threat you thought I posed to your relationship.”

Whitney blinked at the torrent of words, then shifted his position to keep from stiffening up. It brought him a few inches closer to Clark. He could smell the sunshine on the younger man, a scent he was coming to identify with Clark. It made it harder to keep his hands to himself. “For someone who’s never thought about it before, that was very coherent.”

Blushing a little, Clark shrugged. “I guess I thought about it more than I realized, just in the back of my mind. Your question just brought it all to the front. Besides, I spent a lot of time working at The Torch last year, and Chloe’s a hard taskmaster. She really forced me to organize my thoughts so that my articles made more sense.”

Smiling a little, Whitney nodded, and then took a deep breath. He hadn’t planned for this to happen tonight, but he wasn’t going to get a better opening. “I understand, but...you aren’t really correct. You’re missing a vital piece of information, though, so there’s no way you could have figured out my real reason.”

Startled, Clark looked at Whitney, and for some reason, butterflies started flying up a storm in his stomach due to how close his friend was and the strange way Whitney was looking at him. “Wh-what do you mean? What was your reason, then?”

Answering without words, at first, Whitney shifted even closer, and then put his hand on Clark’s leg and slid it under the loose leg of his shorts and boxers. He didn’t stop until he reached the soft skin of Clark’s inner thigh, where he flexed his fingers gently to stroke the sensitive skin there.

Jolting under the intimate touch, Clark looked at Whitney in shock, but he didn’t move away. “Whitney?” It started out breathless, but ended with more of a moan when the top of Whitney’s fingers just barely brushed his balls.

Whitney’s own voice deepened when he replied, especially when he caught, and held, Clark’s gaze. “As I said, you didn’t have all the information about what happened that night.”

Paying attention to Clark’s expression as he slowly stroked the soft skin of his inner thigh, Whitney was happy to see Clark’s eyes dilating. Even happier that the younger man didn’t move away. “It wasn’t all about Lana. It was all about you. I wanted you, but I didn’t want to. I fought it, and you’re the one that paid the price for my uncertainty and fear. I’m so sorry I hurt you like that, Clark.”

Stopping the back and forth motion, Whitney slid his hand down an inch or two, to cup the inside of Clark’s thigh, letting the back of his hand press lightly against Clark’s balls. “So, do you still forgive me?”

Whitney’s hand was on his left thigh, and Clark had never been sorrier that he dressed to the right. Still a shiver went through him again at the touch, and Clark had to try hard to get his brain working enough to answer. You...you’re not playing fair.”

Feeling the muscles in his legs protesting, Whitney did his best to move closer, until their heads were only inches apart. “I know. But, I want to make sure that you’re seeing me as just a man; not an invalid to pity, or Lana’s former boyfriend to be wary of. Just me. I wasn’t going to do this tonight, not for a long time, but I couldn’t resist all your bare skin. It’s been torture tonight, especially when the leg of your shorts would gap open, and I’d catch such tantalizing glimpses of what my hand is touching right now.”

Pausing, Whitney gently squeezed the leg in his grip and moved his mouth until it was close to Clark’s ear. “So...do you?”

Warm breath puffed over his ear, and Clark had never realized how sensitive it was. It made him very curious to find out what else he might not know about his own body. The feelings and thoughts made it difficult to focus on Whitney’s question, though. “Do I...?”

Whitney chuckled at the dazed nature of Clark’s query. He took it as a very positive sign. “Do you still forgive me?”

Mind still reeling, Clark could still barely focus on Whitney’s words, especially not when the hand high on his thigh contracted a little. Luckily, the question was easy. “Yes.”

Feeling a tension drain out of him that he hadn’t even been aware of, Whitney brushed his cheek against Clark’s. “I’m glad. Just so you know, I’m going to kiss you now.”

Slowly, giving Clark a chance to move away, Whitney dragged his cheek along Clark’s, and then pulled away just a fraction to brush his lips along the younger man’s. Clark gave a small gasp at the tingle that went through him at the light touch, and he tried to cover the sound by pressing his lips together. Undeterred, Whitney settled his mouth more fully against the brunet’s and licked at the seam Clark’s lips made.

The feeling of a wet tongue caressing his lips made Clark moan and open his mouth again, just slightly. Whitney took the opening for the opportunity it was and deepened the kiss. As his tongue explored the warm cavern of Clark’s mouth, Whitney started stroking the strong, muscled thigh under his hand again.

Even with his hand under the leg of Clark’s shorts and boxers, Whitney still wanted nothing more than to work his hand further in so he could have access to the skin still hidden from him.

However, he didn’t want to push too far, too fast. At least not until he’d had a chance to see how Clark reacted to their first kiss. Reluctantly, Whitney pulled back from Clark’s tempting mouth, and slid his hand out of the younger man’s shorts at the same time.

Taking a deep, shuddering breath, Whitney licked his lips, enjoying the taste of Clark he found on them. “So, now you know.”

Wide-eyed, and breathing harder than he was used to, Clark nodded his head. “Yeah. There’s a whole lot I now know, that I didn’t when I arrived.”

Leaning back so he could see Clark’s face, Whitney looked at him questioningly. “How are you doing with all your new knowledge?”

Getting a wicked little smile on his face, Clark was the one that moved closer to Whitney this time. “My whole life has been one big learning curve, especially the last two years. I’m good.” Then, he closed the distance between their two mouths.


End file.
